


Across This Fragile Line

by Insatiables (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insatiables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been looking for you, Clarke of the Sky People"</p><p> A voice caught Clarke’s attention.</p><p>Of course it could only be her. Clarke's heart seemed to stop for a few seconds when she finally saw the Commander. No war paint on her face and she was actually looking like any grounder. She crossed her arms on her chest.</p><p>"What can I do for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language and I'm doing my best to correct everything, but there can still be grammar mistakes. Please, feel free to point them out.
> 
> This story is originally posted on Fanfiction.Net with 9 chapters. I intend to rewrite it, post it here and probably add a few more chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> \- Instatiables

The hardest thing, when she decided to bear with her decisions and live alone, was mostly to say goodbye to her friends. Clarke had been with them since they put their feet on the ground, on a surprisingly livable Earth. She didn’t even think about her mother back then, standing in front of Camp Jaha’s gates, while pressing Bellamy’s strong but tired body against hers. The blonde is truly believing Abby would never forgive her about running away like this, but let’s face it; Clarke was running away from the world, from her inner demons.

She needed to be alone, because all she could think about was Lexa’s decision to make a deal with their enemy. The worst part was only to remember that she had to pull the lever, killing children and innocents to save her own people. 

She killed everyone in Mount Weather. People who helped them, against their own people’s beliefs. She killed Maya. She could remember her friend Jasper holding the teenage girl’s inanimate body in his arms. Clarke would never forget the way her friend looked at her, when he asked her what she did, telling that he was going to kill Cage and that she could have waited one more minute. 

There were piles of bodies. Everywhere where she walked. With the remorse she felt when she saw everyone crossing their camp’s gates, after getting back from Mount Weather, Clarke knew she couldn’t go in. She couldn’t do like nothing happened. She needed to prove herself that she was not the person she became, that she was still the good guy in this awful story. 

And there she was, a few months have passed since she left Camp Jaha, probably seven or eight, but she stopped counting them. It had no importance and showed that she was still caring about simple things, like the time or where she was living. 

She decided to stay in the car that Finn, Wells and her found when they were trying to escape the acid fog of Mount Weather. It was not the perfect place to stay, but she knew nobody, not even Bellamy, would search there to find her. The only two people knowing the car’s existence were Finn and Wells and unfortunately both were no longer alive. 

In the car, she was safe from many dangers of the forest. It seemed like no grounders knew that there was a vehicle there. It was tight, there was not much room to move, but she eventually figured a way to remove the seats and make herself more comfortable; it was going to be her home. 

She felt incredibly alone, but knew things would only get better. Because they could only get better, right? The first months were hard; she was crying herself to sleep and trying to get edible food from the forest. She had been sick due to poisonous berries, but it didn’t kill her. 

She was thinking about the Commander a lot for her deal with their common enemy. Clarke understood that she had to agree with Mount Weather on something to save her people, but it wasn’t that easy for the blonde to accept. It was a difficult decision to make for Lexa, a necessity. She would have lost more in fighting than making the deal, but the betrayal cost so much to Clarke. In order to save her mother, she shot Dante. She pulled the lever, killing them all… She regretted this decision, of course she did, but Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about another way, something else that she could have done to save her people and spare most people’s life. It was the casualties of war and thinking about her decision was as painful as watching Lexa leaving her. 

She was in need of distraction when she went for a walk in the forest, that day. She started to appreciate the beauty of Earth again; the smells, the vibrant colors, the clouds… she never saw clouds when she was living on the Ark. Nothing in space was beautiful like this, because it was filtrated air and water, gray metal walls and no light of the day. She was glad to be on the ground, feeling the wind in her long blonde hair. A small smile appeared on her lips. For a moment, she forgot all the things she’d done while they were at war. 

Clarke silently cursed when she heard a noise, like the cracking of a branch someone stepped on. For a few reasons, she knew it wasn’t coming from an animal. It was like… someone was trying to catch her attention, to let her know he or she was coming towards her. She took her knife out and looked around her. 

She was not afraid of anyone, not at this point. She was probably feeling angrier that someone was trying to make contact with her, because it would mean that someone was following her. The blonde frowned, not liking the situation she had been put in. She was trying to figure out who was interrupting her calm walk in the forest, if it was from grounders or her people. 

"Show yourself." Clarke ordered with authority, still looking around her.

She knew that she would be already dead by now if that someone was there to kill her, especially if it was from the grounders. She had a few reasons in mind for why a grounder would want to kill her. 

Someone jumped of a tree near her and Clarke hold her knife tight in surprise. Trikru, of course. Her gaze landed on a short girl with long dark hair with braids, probably younger than her. She knew it meant nothing; the warriors were trained since childhood. She could probably beat the crap out of Clarke in a matter of seconds. 

"What do you want from me?" Clarke clenched her jaw, looking in the girl’s eyes. 

The young grounder mumbled something in Trigedasleng. Something was wrong; this girl mustn’t be a warrior, she was probably just there to deliver a message or something. Clarke knew this because the grounder wouldn't talk to her in English, not like warriors did when they were around Sky people. She raised a brow and sighed. She only knew a few words from this complex language and the girl must have figured it out quickly. 

"Heda." 

Clarke knew she was talking about the Commander. She figured out that the Trikru leader probably wanted to see her. The blonde girl knew nobody could refuse that, because it would be an order, not a request. If Clarke decided not to follow the messenger… it would probably not be a good thing for either her or the messenger. She just nodded and followed the girl, even though she wasn't fond of the idea of meeting the grounder’s Commander after all these months. She only wanted to be alone and have some more time to think.

After walking six or seven miles, Clarke started to hear the sound of voices and saw the walls of a grounder village. This one was way bigger than Tondc. "This must be Polis." She figured. She remembered when Lexa asked her to come with her to this village, before the war against Mount Weather. Things didn't end as planned. Still, she was there, about to meet the Commander again. She was feeling a bit nervous. The grounder simply nodded after she heard Clarke speaking, confirming it was the right village she was talking about.

Looking at the ground as they made their way in the village, Clarke was concentrating about her footsteps. She didn't pay attention to the grounders probably glancing at her while she followed the girl on their territory. It took a while to get to their destination, but Clarke figured that they were heading to the Commander’s tent. They stopped in front of a tent, preciously guarded by two warriors. 

The messenger nodded at them and made a little movement with her hand, giving Clarke the right to go inside. She entered and found that the tent was looking like all the others tents, there was really nothing special about it. It was slightly bigger, but not that much. Maybe she expected more from Lexa because she is the Commander?

"I've been looking for you, Clarke of the Sky People" A voice caught Clarke’s attention.

Of course it could only be her. Clarke's heart seemed to stop for a few seconds when she finally saw the Commander. No war paint on her face and she was actually looking like any grounder. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"What can I do for you?" Clarke asked with a cold voice. 

The grounder approached slowly, looking at her. Lexa was wearing a dress and it looked perfect on her. She seemed a little disappointed by Clarke's reaction, perhaps was expecting something else from their reunion. She must have heard all of the horrible things she did in Mount Weather – all the grounders must have.

“I once invited you to Polis, Clarke." She replied with a serious face.

"Before making a deal with the Mountain Men and leaving my people for dead, if I remember right. I thought it would be clear that I wouldn't come here with you." She argued.

"But here you are."

Clarke could see the shadow of a smile on Lexa's lips and she sighed. The only reason she was there was because the Commander ordered to see the leader of the Sky people, not for any other dumb reasons. If Lexa was holding on the idea that the blonde would forgive her and that their relationship would be perfect, then she was expecting way too much. 

Clarke looked away, knowing that the Commander was getting closer to her, her eyes scanning her face. Clarke had trouble to swallow, this situation was making her more nervous than she expected. "I do understand that you made the deal to save your people, but what I had to do…"

"I’ve heard about it, of course." Clarke looked up to see her expression, but she wasn't showing any. "You made a painful decision, but because you are the leader of your people, you needed to.”

Clarke hands started shaking and she turned her back on Lexa. She felt the tears on her cheeks and couldn’t even control them. "I killed innocent people – children, the one that helped us from inside. I have their blood on my hands and this is driving me crazy. I saw…" She stopped, trying to describe what she saw, but she couldn't.

She remembered them lying on the floor, struggling desperately to find clean air. Their face were burning because of the radiations. Clarke thought of Jasper again, holding the Maya’s dead body. She knew he would never forgive her for pulling that lever. Maya was dead. Everyone was dead.

"You can deal with the pain. You are a strong person, Clarke" She said softly.

"You weren't there, Lexa, when I needed you..." She accused the Commander.

She shivered when she felt Lexa's warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, looking at the young leader. She didn't know how she was feeling: sad or angry? Maybe both?  
Clarke broke into tears and pushed Lexa's arm away. She tried to stop crying, wiping her tears from her cheeks. In many ways, she never wanted Lexa to watch her falling apart like this.

"I am here now." The Commander said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, just… shut… up." The blonde snapped. Lexa wasn't sure how to react, because she wasn't supposed to let anybody talk to her this way, but she couldn't think of herself punishing Clarke for talking back to her like this. She clenched her jaw and fists.

Clarke stepped closer, looking Lexa right in her eyes. She could tell it took the Commander by surprise when she pushed her to the ground. Lexa had the amazing reflex to grab the blonde’s arm and took her down on the ground with her. She turned the situation to her advantage, maybe only because of her strength and reflexes. She rolled and finished on top of Clarke, holding her arms. A serious face near a face thorn of anger and sadness. 

Clarke tried to push her back, but Lexa was way better in fighting than her. The situation got complicated when the Commander realized she was in a dress. It wasn't like her warrior gear, she couldn't move like she wanted to.

She quickly forced Clarke in a position where she couldn't move. "Stop this right now, Clarke." Lexa ordered. "I don't want to hurt you." The girl looked at the Commander with a serious face.

"Well, it’s too late for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have... a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So, this is the second chapter. I spent a lot of time editing it, sorry for the wait. I usually post one or two chapters a week.

Lexa was positioned over Clarke, straddling the blonde and looking at her. The Commander never once thought that Clarke would try to harm her, not even after what happened when they were at war against the mountain men. She thought that the blonde would understand her decision after everything they’ve been through together. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sadness, even if her face wasn’t showing any of it. 

Clarke had to face it; she still needed time to think about everything. She wasn’t done fighting her demons. In fact, her time alone in the woods only encouraged her to push them away, which basically fixed nothing.

Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s wrists, trying to calm her by telling her that she didn’t want to hurt her, but the blonde then told her that it was too late for that. The brunette sighed, knowing that they would both need each other more than ever, while facing the truth about Mount Weather. But she was still the Commander and she wasn’t supposed to let herself be distracted by any this. Her leader’s purposes were to lead her people and, unfortunately, Clarke didn’t belong with the Trikru members. 

“You are mad about the deal.” Lexa frowns, because she knew they would have to talk about it, sooner or later. 

“Obviously.” Clarke retorted, wiggling under Lexa to find enough room to escape her grip. 

"I had to think fast or more blood would have been spilled." She explained, still looking at the young sky girl. "I tried to figure a way out of this without leaving your people behind."

"Fuck off!" She tried to escape from Lexa's grip again without anything conclusive. "You united twelves clans together, you could have done anything, Commander!”  
Lexa knew that Clarke was right at some point. She could have ordered her warriors to kill Emerson and then they could have saved the Sky people from the Mount Weather. She could have done this, but not without blood being spilled. Grounder's blood, her warriors, her people. It would have been the same with the sky people.

"Clarke, listen to me.” The young Commander sighed, trying to reason Clarke. “We are not enemies anymore. I have warriors guarding the entrance of my tent, they won’t let you attack me.”

"I don't care!" She replied. If a look could kill…Lexa would probably be dead by now. 

But Lexa couldn’t even imagine hurting Clarke. She once specified that anyone attacking Clarke was attacking her. And nobody wants to attack the Commander. 

"Fighting me will fix nothing.” 

"Whatever" She retorted with a frown. 

“I am stronger than you. I could easily stay in this position for a while, at least until you give up fighting against me.”

“You make it sound like you care, Commander.” Clarke snarled. Lexa quickly figured out that the blonde wanted to get at her emotionally, if she wasn’t able to get at her physically. 

Truth be told, it was working a little bit, getting through Lexa’s mask. Her eyes fluttered and she gave Clarke more space, even though she was still holding her. One thing she did not want to have was a punch in the face. 

Seeing that she was not getting any answer from Lexa, Clarke kept going. “Oh yeah, I forgot, “love is weakness” right?” She spat. “Maybe if you cared a little more Cos-“

“Don’t you dare mention her, Clarke.” The Commander warned the blonde. She knew that Costia’s death was on her, because they were too close.

“Why? Because it still hurts you?” She brought their faces closer. “You killed Finn.”

“I was not the one putting the knife through his heart.” 

“But you were the one sentencing him to death by a thousand cuts, Lexa!”

“These are our ways.” Lexa sighed again. Of course Clarke wouldn’t understand this; she was born in the sky and their rules, yet so similar, were so different. “My people would have killed me if we didn’t execute him. He killed eighteen of ours. Innocents and warriors.”

“Uh, and how do you explain the massacre of Tondc?”

“A necessity.”  
“You let your own people die to, what, make an agreement with our enemy? They’re dead for nothing. Blood was spilled for nothing.”

Lexa clenched her jaw. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, Lexa. What do you want to say?” Clarke turned her head, unable to look at the Commander in the eyes. She wished that she would still be in the forest, all alone with her thoughts. “We’ve let too many of our own die.”

“Can I trust you if I let go of your wrists?” The question was asked seriously and Clarke feels anger creeping into her chest. 

“Fine.” Lexa deserved to be shaken a little bit to get to reasonable thoughts, so Clarke fainted that she was ready to be released. As soon as she felt the Commander’s hand letting go of her wrists, set in an uncomfortable position, she pushed her on the ground. There was no way Clarke would get out of this without a fight against the one that betrayed her. 

The Commander prevented the attack, but then she is found underneath the blonde. Lexa felt powerless for a second. Clarke sensed the panic in her eyes, even if her face remained neutral. 

Someone grabbed the young sky leader and pushed her away from the Commander. Indra stands with head held high, looking in Clarke’s blue eyes. “Never touch Heda again. You will lose your hand, perhaps more.” 

The warning successfully got to Clarke’s ears and she clenched her jaw, looking at Lexa, still laying on the ground, without feeling any remorse. “Let me leave, then.”

It doesn’t take long before Lexa is on her feet again. “You should rest first.” She proposed, patting her outfit to remove the dirt. “Sleep and eat, tomorrow you can leave.”

Clarke took a few seconds of thinking about the offer and Lexa fears for a moment that the blonde would refuse, but she simply nods. Indra kept staring at them for a moment, before leaving, leaving them with the awkward silence that took place. 

The blonde crossed her arms on her chest, looking at the Commander. Lexa knew she would have to break the silence, because Clarke was being childish and now giving her the silent treatment. Stupid and stubborn sky girl. The situation was quite uncomfortable for both of them; they had just fought against the other, Clarke crying, unreasonable, until Indra had to take care of getting her off Lexa. 

“You should sleep here.” 

“With you?” Clarke asked reluctantly. The idea of sharing a bed with the Commander, sleeping right next to Lexa, it didn’t very calm her train of thoughts. She wished to kill her a few moments ago and it surprised Clarke that the brunette was willing to share the tent with her. 

The brunette quickly shook her head. “No, I will sleep on the ground.”

“This is your tent, Lexa.” She retorted, giving her a serious glare. 

“It has the most comfortable bed.”

“Okay, even if I didn’t forgive you for Mount Weather, it doesn’t mean that you have to sleep on the ground. I can’t do this. I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

Lexa let out a very audible sigh. “I’ve slept in many uncomfortable positions. I will be fine.” Clarke huffed in annoyance. If Lexa claimed that Clarke was stubborn, she sure never heard herself. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll bring you food and water.”

Without saying more, the Commander walked out of her tent. Clarke sat on the bed, eventually laid down. She found sleep easier than expected. When Lexa walked in again, she is met with a profoundly asleep Clarke covered in furs and she smiled at the sight. After stripping off her clothes for more comfortable ones, she sat at the end of the bed. At the sound of the blonde’s breath, she fell asleep. 

 

Clarke opens her eyes slowly to adjust her vision to the light infiltrating the Commander’s tent. She yawns and stretches, thinking about how well she slept. She felt peaceful and didn’t even have any nightmares to disturb her sleep. 

After a few minutes of lying in bed and appreciating the calmness of Polis, she sat, looking around and looking for someone. She found that someone peacefully sleeping on the ground, on a pelt. Lexa looked younger that she is, her face pressed on her arms as she slept on her stomach. The blonde took a moment contemplating her. How could that girl, probably as old as her, could be the Commander of her people? How could she be the one putting everything she has, sacrificing everything, even her love, to lead them through hard times like war? She never chose that life, just like Clarke never had a choice with hers. They were similar, yet so different. 

Clarke is lost in her thoughts when she notices the pair of eyes on her. The brunette is looking at her, a few marks on her cheeks because of the way she slept. 

Lexa stands up and brushes the dirt covering her clothes. “Good morning, Clarke.” Her voice sounds a bit husky. The blonde smiles briefly in return. “I hope you slept well.”

She waits a few seconds before answering the Commander. “I did.” They are looking in each other’s eyes and Clarke hates herself for wishing that the girl standing in front of her never betrayed her, because things would be so easier that way. 

“I’m sorry.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. She can see Lexa’s curious eyes on her. 

“What for, Clarke?” She simply asks. 

Clarke sighs because she doesn’t want to answer the question, but she said that she was sorry without giving further information. It was completely normal that Lexa was intrigued by the reason. "Blaming you for everything.” It surprisingly is easier to tell Lexa, but Clarke doesn’t figure out why. “I wanted to hate you, put the blame on you… because you left us at our enemy’s front door without even looking back.”

“I wish I had other choices to make.” Lexa’s voice is full of regrets and Clarke nods. 

“But what you did was what you had to do. For your people.”

“I may be a good Heda to my people, but I was an awful person to you.”

"You hurt me.” Clarke says. “Without that, we don’t know if my people would either still be in Mount Weather or be dead.”

The Commander steps forward, the shadow of a smile covering her lips. She takes place at the edge of the bed. Her hand raises and she touched the girl's cheek with her hand. "I never intended to hurt you, Clarke of the Sky People."

"I know," She whispered, looking at her beautiful green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like the chapter? What about it? ;)
> 
> I appreciate all comments! Thanks or leaving kudos & bookmarks!


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn’t know what changed between them over the short time they spent together. One night was all it took for opening Clarke’s eyes; Lexa never intended to let her people or even hurt her. Especially hurt her. Deep down, the blonde knows that Lexa regretted her decision as much as Clarke suffered from it. She had to admit that they both lost something in war, each other and themselves. 

But in that moment, the Commander’s hand pressed against her cheek, she understands that they both found the part of the puzzle that was missing. She doesn’t know how she managed to accept Lexa’s decision, but she did. It was honestly all that mattered to Clarke. 

She sighs at the contact, because she missed that too. Being close to someone, being close to her. She thinks a moment about Finn and is reluctant do her and Lexa’s closeness. She knows the brunette would not engage in anything, because Clarke specifically told her that she wasn’t ready for that yet. Especially because it had been a week, maybe two, after he died by her own hands. 

Now, it was different, somehow. Even if Clarke still feels bad because she wants to share what she had with Finn with someone else, she knows that she needs to finally do something for herself. 

They were staring at each other for a few minutes now. Lexa is still on the edge of the bed and her thumb is caressing Clarke’s burning cheek. The young blonde smiles at the Commander, thinking about how the brunette used to say that ‘love is a weakness’. Clarke never believed that love could make someone weaker, because love itself had always been her greatest strength. She always put everybody’s safety before her and she always cared about the people that annoyed her the most – even John Murphy. 

Clarke sees Lexa clench her jaw and feels the hand on her cheek being removed. It upsets the blonde. She still cannot believe that she tried to harm the Commander the night before. “You’re not upset about last night, aren’t you?” She looks in those deep green eyes and quirks a brow. 

“I sure am not.” Is her answer. 

“Good.” 

They kept looking at each other for a few minutes and Clarke realizes that she is holding her breath. She was aware that attacking the Commander was a crime punishable by death. Not that she was afraid of Lexa being angry at her, but she was with Indra. The general did not like the blonde and having to interfere with her whilst she was trying to punch some sense in Lexa was not a wise move for Clarke. 

If Lexa’s warriors were to decide that their Commander was not strong enough to fight back – which Clarke knew was totally false, Lexa could kick anybody’s butt without even dropping a sweat – the brunette could easily be challenged, perhaps killed. They would assume that the spirit wasn’t strong enough with Lexa’s body. 

Clarke gulps the lump in her throat and takes the brunette’s hand in hers. “Just know that I am sorry for hitting you.” She murmurs, trying to push away the guilt she was feeling. 

“You had every right to do it, Clarke.” Lexa looks in her eyes and nods. The way she says the blonde’s name makes her shiver. “Should I send someone to prepare your departure?”

When Clarke’s stomach grumbles quite loudly, she looks at the Commander with an amused face. “Maybe after eating something.” 

“Perhaps you should longer in Polis.” Lexa is observing her with a serious face, yet Clarke can see that she wishes her to stay more time in the Grounder’s capital.

“Perhaps I will.”

A small smile tugs at Clarke’s lips as she leans to press her mouth against Lexa’s. If the brunette is taken by surprise, she doesn’t let it show, leaning into the kiss, humming when the blonde’s hands come to rest at the back of her neck. 

 

Nobody had expected the leader of the sky people to stay for that long, but the weather had been a pain in the ass and Clarke decided that it wasn’t safe for anybody to wander alone in the woods when it was pouring rain and freezing cold. 

Hopefully, the Commander told her that it didn’t bother her people if she stayed longer with them. Clarke wished that she could have enjoyed the beauty of this city, thought. They spend most of the time in their tent, talking about how the blonde survived for a few months alone in the woods. 

When the rain finally stopped pouring, there was a lot of repairs to do with the tents and everything. Clarke didn’t want to leave then, so she helped them for the reparations of the town. 

It was her tenth day in Polis. They haven’t talked about their kiss yet, only exchanging a few knowing looks and smiles to each other, just like secret lovers. Lexa was resolute to sleep on the ground and let her have the bed, but Clarke felt bad about that too and shared furs for her to sleep on. 

Clarke is waking up to the bird chirping and the daylight entering the Commander’s tent. She looks around and discovers that Lexa is nowhere to be found.

She gets out of the bed and changes to put clean clothes. Fifteen minutes later, she is out of the tent and looking for Lexa to have breakfast with her, just like the other mornings.

She finds the Commander coming back to her tent, a serious expression on her face, the usual. There’s something bothering the brunette, but Clarke can’t put the finger on it. She just keeps quiet until they find themselves alone again. Lexa is the first one to speak. 

“We need to discuss.” She says calmly, her voice not betraying how nervous she was to tell Clarke about the current situation. 

“About what?” 

“You might not like this.” She takes a breath. “A few sky persons arrived this morning. The rain damaged their camp and they sent for help.”

“Did you tell them I was here?” Clarke asks reluctantly. 

“No, I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that.” She answers, looking at the blonde in her eyes. “You should speak with them.”

She is suddenly very nervous. What if her mother was with the group of sky persons in Polis? She left without saying goodbye to her, after all. “Who is there?”

“Bellamy, Monty, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln.” She tells her. “They are exhausted. “Polis is a few days of walk from Camp Jaha, so they must’ve walked through the storm.”

“They could have gotten sick!” 

“I already have Nyko looked at them for any disease, do not worry Clarke.” The Commander lifts a hand to rest on the blonde’s shoulder. “They will be happy to know you’re here.”

“Where are they?”

“They must still be at Nyko’s tent.” Is Lexa’s answer.

“Do you mind if I go see them?”

“Not at all.” She smiles at Clarke. “Bring food and make sure you eat some too. I’ll prepare a feast for tonight.”

The younger blonde smiles back at Lexa and nods. It was finally time for her to reunite with her friends. She walks out of the Commander’s tent and got food for herself and the other sky people in Polis. 

At the sight of Nyko’s tent, Clarke stops because she is very nervous and feels that she’s about to throw up. The feeling is unpleasant, but it finally passes and she starts walking again, food in her hands. 

When she finally enters, she holds her breath and look around. The healer’s tent had always been very peaceful and calm, except when someone was screaming because of their injuries. She catches the grounder’s gaze and he gently smiles at her. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke recognizes the voice of the younger Blake immediately. “Clarke!”

“You need to rest, Oct–” Nyko’s recommendations are quickly ignored as Clarke’s friend are getting up of their bed to greet her. 

They have smiles on their faces and it overwhelms the blonde to see them happy – happy to see her. She had been so scared to see them again, that they would be mad at her for leaving them in Camp Jaha. 

Someone pretty much tackles her to the point where she loses balance and almost falls on the ground. When this person finally pulls apart from their hug, she expects to see Bellamy or Octavia, but not Monty. “I missed you so much!” The young Asian man tells her, a grin on his lips. She definitely missed him too, much more than she thought she had. 

“I missed you too, Monty.” She says, leaning in for another hug – much more softly, this time. 

Everyone, turn by turn, finally gives Clarke a warm and tight embrace, even Lincoln. Bellamy’s the last one and, when he hugs her, she feels like returning home. 

“Are you guys okay?” She asks them all, looking at them with a small smile on her lips. They all nodded with a smile on their lips too. “I think we have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Octavia says. “But after we ate. We’re hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Sorry it took so long to update guys. 
> 
> Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few hours for Clarke to explain what happened to her after the fall of Mount Weather. She explained how she survived alone in the woods until a young grounder asked to follow her to the Commander. She didn’t feel the need to specify what happened between Lexa and her, because she knew some of them would disagree. 

Octavia told her that they formed another alliance with the grounders, especially because winter was coming and they would need food and warm clothes. Lincoln and Bellamy were the ones to convince the council, mainly Abby, to enter in contact with the Commander. Clarke was surprised that the older Blake had put efforts into this decision, because he was not one known to like grounders and their culture – mostly because of what the hundred had gone through since the dropship landed on Earth. 

Until the evening of the same day Clarke’s friends arrived to Polis, Lexa decided to throw a feast to celebrate the reconstruction of TonDC – helped by the Sky People as well – and because of the fall of Mount Weather. 

Clarke was feeling content, because she missed her friends more than she had let them know. She missed everything about them; their smiles, their laughs, even the sound of their voices. In a matter of minutes, she forgot why she left Camp Jaha after the war and she appreciated this reunion. There were still so many questions she wanted to ask them, yet she wasn’t talking. She was observing them silently, while they were eating a piece of meat that some grounders offered to them. 

She is looking at Octavia speaking to Monty when she starts thinking about Jasper – because of his lack of presence in the grounder’s town. Maybe the young man didn’t forgive her yet for killing Maya, but they were out of options when she pulled the trigger with Bellamy. She pushes the thought out of her mind, because she knows that it will bring back unpleasant memories and that she would not enjoy her time with her people. 

Some grounders were playing what appeared to be music. The feast was an obvious success and everyone looked happier than ever. Clarke looks around for a second and catches Lexa's gaze. When the Commander notices the blue eyes looking at her, she blushes slightly, turns her head and starts walking towards her tent.

"You should talk to her." Raven says with a smile on her lips.

"I don't really feel like talking– " Clarke starts, but is interrupted by her friend again.

"She probably wouldn’t have organized a feast without you here, Clarke. Thank her for all of us, because we’re having fun and food is delicious.”

Raven has a point; it would be rude not to thank the host for her hospitality towards the sky people. Clarke sighs, nods and takes the last bite of her meat.

After finishing her meal, she gets up and walks to Lexa’s tent, guarded by two grounder warriors, like usual. They stare at her with their piercing eyes, but let the blonde pass without saying anything to her. 

Clarke enters the tent to find the brunette sitting on her throne, like she was expecting her already. She changed clothes, putting on something close to her Commander’s outfit. 

The blonde notices how young Lexa looks, especially since she wasn’t wearing any war paint on her face and was not covered by armor. She almost looked innocent, but Clarke knows that she is as much dangerous as any other grounders.   
"Thank you for this feast. My friends are really enjoying it." Clarke says, a slight smile on her lips. 

“But are you?" Lexa asks, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s. 

 

"My thoughts are somewhere else.” Lexa waits for her to speak again. “All I can think is… why? You had no reason to form another alliance with my people.”

Lexa stands up to get a little bit closer. It was time for her to explain a few things to Clarke. “I needed to know what happened to Mount Weather, if your people survived.” The sky girl knew that Lexa was worried more about her than the sky people’s fate. “Bellamy was the one who came to me first, so we could talk about a peace or something similar. He didn’t want to risk anyone’s life.”

“So I’ve heard. That’s unusual, coming from him. He never trusted a grounder before.”

"I believe he changed when you left your people." Lexa gets closer again. “He led very well when you were gone. He is trustworthy.”

"I am happy to hear that this alliance benefits your people and mine, one way or another.”

"My best warriors are also teaching some of the sky people to hunt, in return they help changing reapers back into men. We also have access to your healing technologies." Lexa comments, looking proud of the peace they established.  
"This sounds good. Better than what I expected." Clarkes says slowly.

Honestly, Clarke would have never thought that an alliance would be possible again, especially not after Lexa accepted the deal the Mountain men proposed to her. She is wrong all along, though; her people had made good decisions and there was no war in sight. 

A silence begins between the two leaders. Clarke looks at Lexa and realises how much she missed her, even if she didn’t allow herself to feel it a few weeks ago, when she was alone in the woods. 

It is the most intimate they have been since their last kiss, the morning after she arrived to Polis. She shivers when Lexa tilts her head to one side, her eyes wandering to her lips. Clarke could never forget their last kiss – full of hope and passion. They didn’t talk about it, but they never felt the need to. 

Her own eyes lowers to the Commander’s lips and she takes a deep breath. “Lexa.” She says, allowing herself to get closer to the young grounder. Their gaze met again and, this time, Clarke is the once initiating the kiss. She leans forward and cups her face with her hands. Hopefully, Lexa kisses back, her hands moving to settle on the blonde’s hips. 

They eventually stop, because they are out of breath. Clarke’s heart is pumping so loud in her chest that she wonders if Lexa could hear it. 

She remembers that she told Lexa she wasn’t ready for a relationship because it was too early. The young blonde knows that this was a lie; she was ready, but she was scared to commit to something, to someone. 

Clarke’s hands wander to the back of the Commander’s neck and she lowers her head to kiss the warm skin below her jaw line. She feels the woman shudders because of her touches and it makes her smile. “Clarke we… we shouldn’t do this.” Lexa stutters, but there’s not a single attempt to push the blonde away from kissing her neck. 

Lexa closes her eyes, feeling hands going under her clothes, grabbing her waist, touching her warm skin. She couldn’t help it, all the touches. She bites on her lower lip, opening her eyes to meet Clarke’s amused look. Her hands move a little bit, caressing her ribs in a very non-platonic way.

She couldn’t help but push the blonde against the nearest table, pressing their bodies together, her mouth devouring her lips. It had been a long time since Lexa had shown any interest in someone, but when she did, it had to be her, had to be the leader of other people. Clarke nips at Lexa’s lower lip, resulting by a small whimper.

“Did you just…?” The blonde says, pulling away to show her amused look to the Commander. 

“You surprised me.” She answers quickly, making Clarke let out a brief chuckle. 

They were about to continue kissing, but someone enters the tent and Lexa moves apart, letting Clarke against the table. 

Indra stands with her usual fierce look, obviously shocked because of the two leader’s proximity. “Heda, you are requested for the speech.”

“Very well, I will be ready in five minutes.” The brunette says. “You can dispose, Indra.”

After getting out of the tent, Lexa and Clarke look at each other. The blonde was already missing the intimacy with the Commander, but she didn’t want to expect more from her right now. They were in an ambiguous situation.

 

"I must speak to my people. You should join your friends.” Lexa steps back, moving to the entrance of the tent. “We could talk later.” 

“I’d like that.” Is Clarke’s answer. Lexa nods and leaves, letting Clarke alone in the tent. 

The festivities keep going until the night. Grounders were dancing and singing songs and it was a relatively good ambiance. Clarke caught Octavia dancing along with Lincoln, then Monty with Raven. It was quite a show to see them dance. 

Clarke keeps looking around, trying to find Lexa, but she was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes, she sees Indra getting out of the Commander’s tent with a furious look on her face – more furious than her usual furious face. Clarke understands that Lexa is in her tent. 

She walks to the entrance, still guarded by two of Lexa’s warriors. She expects them to let her in without any questions, but she is stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. Clarke shrugs and shoot a look at him, waiting for an explanation for this behaviour. 

“Heda needs to rest.” He says with an annoyed face. 

"Let me in." Clarke orders. "You might have figured that my people never stop until they get what they want.”

“No.”

“Did she explicitly told you to let no one enter her tent?” He sighs and a smirk appears on Clarke’s lips. “Then let me in.”

The warrior didn’t seem quite happy about letting her inside, but he did it anyway, probably from the fear of upsetting the Commander. Everyone knew about Lexa and Clarke’s closeness while they were at war, they just didn’t know at what point they were close. 

She enters the tent and sees Lexa sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at the ground. “What took you so long, Clarke?” She says with a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

“I just got held back by your guard.” The young blonde answers, crossing her arms on her chest. “Heard you were very tired.”

“It has been a long day.” 

“I saw your most loyal general storming out of your tent.” Clarke tells her, referring to Indra. 

The Commander smiles at Clarke. “Indra does not approve of your presence here. She claims that you distract me.”

Clarke smiles back at her, knowing that it was true at some point. She approaches the bed and sat close to Lexa. They stare at each other for a long moment, before the blonde breaks the silence with a question. “What are you thinking about?”

She sees the young leader swallow and avoid her gaze. “That when I walked in Camp Jaha for the first time, I thought that you were dead.”

Clarke nods, silently thinking that she wished she had been. Things would have been less complicated for her, but she would have been nothing but a coward. Clarke puts her hand on the grounder’s shoulder. “I needed time to slay my inner demons, Lexa.”

“Did you, Clarke? Slay your demons?” The brunette asks. 

“I don’t know yet.” The sky leader answers honestly.

“I wish you can find peace.” 

“I wonder if this is possible for me.” She sighs. “I am tired, would you mind if I share your bed tonight?”

“You’ve slept in it before.” Lexa says.

“Not with you.”

“I can sleep on the ground if you –”

“I don’t want you to sleep on the ground, Lexa.” Clarke leans to kiss the grounder’s lips softly. “That’s why I asked if I could share the bed with you.”

“I am not opposed to that.”

“Good.” The blonde says with a smile. It doesn’t take long before they slip under the fur blankets, positioning their bodies close to each other. Lexa is the first to fall asleep and Clarke can actually enjoy looking at her. The Commander is wearing a very small smile on her lips. 

After an hour of not finding sleep, Clarke sighs loudly. “Lexa?”

It takes a moment before Lexa opens her eyes, looking at the blonde with a questioning look. “What is it, Clarke?” 

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Close your eyes, then.”

“It’s not working… that’s why I’m awake.” She explains. “Could you, maybe… get a little bit closer?”

“Are you cold?” Clarke nods, but knows this is a lie. She was warm enough, but she wanted to be close to Lexa, even to sleep in her arms. “Fine.” The brunette replies and sighs. It doesn’t feel like she is annoyed, though. 

It takes a few seconds before one of them moves, but when they do, they move in unison. Lexa’s arm goes under Clarke’s pillow, as she pressed their bodies together. There’s a smile tugging at the blonde’s lips, as she looks into the Commander’s eyes. 

They are facing each other and their faces are only a few inches apart. When Lexa is finally settling into a more comfortable position, Clarke closes the gap and kiss her slowly. It takes a moment for the brunette to react to the kiss, simply because she is tired and about to fall back to sleep. Also, maybe, because she didn’t expect Clarke to kiss her again. 

When they pull apart, the blonde closes her eyes. “Sleep well, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me, what do you guys think about this chapter? About Clarke and Lexa's relationship?
> 
> I try very hard to write this story in a way a real relationship develops. Not the easiest thing for me, because I haven't been in a relationship for a while. I'd like it very much if you tell me if it's too rushed or doesn't make any sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strangely find a way to procrastinate more when the end of my term is coming. #procrastination101

The following morning, the young Commander is the first one to wake up, mostly because of the daylight. She moves her head just a little bit to the side, looking at the sleeping Clarke that found a way, through the night, to rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder. 

In this moment, Lexa smiles and stays put, not wanting to wake Clarke up. She stays in the same position for what feels like an hour, her eyes wandering on the blonde’s face, admiring her lips, her closed eyes, her eyes and the freckle above her lips. She smiles, thinking about how lucky she was to be the one waking up next to the leader of the sky people. 

She keeps staring at her. Eventually, Clarke opens her eyes on an attentive brunette. They both smile at each other and Clarke speaks, with her usual husky morning voice. “If you keep staring at me like that, I will think that you are creepy.” 

The grounder’s heart melts. Lexa decides that it is time to change from position, her muscles getting numb because of the weight of Clarke’s head on her shoulder. She moves on her side, her head held with her hands. “Good morning to you too, Clarke.” She says, the smile on her lips not disappearing. 

Clarke smiles back at her. Her eyes, blue like the color of the ocean, were on Lexa’s. Her hand moves to the Commander’s cheek and caresses it slowly. “I slept well.” She admits, stretching her arms to wrap them around the brunette’s neck, getting a little bit closer. The blonde likes the proximity, the warmth of their bodies. It calms her mind, but makes her heart racing in her chest. 

Lexa, guided by Clarke’s arms, gets slowly closer to the blonde’s face and kisses her lips. They both wanted to enjoy the moment and nobody could take this away from them. 

The leader of the sky people kisses her back, taking the Commander’s lower lip between hers. Lexa feels Clarke’s tongue finding its way inside her mouth and she lets hers timidly play with it. They kiss like this for a few minutes. The blonde was driving her crazy and she wasn’t used to all of this anymore – the last time being with Costia. 

Thinking about her dead lover was certainly painful for Lexa. Clarke feels her pulling back and looks at her with worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa slightly shakes her head, trying to remove the memory of Costia out of it. She was with Clarke and thinking about someone else was not a good thing to do. “I was just thinking that, you and me, it doesn’t feel real.” She admits, avoiding the blonde’s gaze. 

“Are you afraid?” Clarke asks seriously. 

“Maybe.”

“Lexa.” The young leader tilts her head and looks to the brunette’s lips. “Listen to me. I don’t want to get out of this bed and just walk out of Polis.” She sighs, then keeps going. “I feel good here with you. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of.”

She smiles at Lexa and kisses her lips again, then again, until the Commander finally react to the display of affection, grabbing the blonde’s waist and holding their bodies close. She kisses her back with a new found passion, now that her fears were vanished. 

 

Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s back, moving under her clothes, caressing the warm skin that she finds there. She takes the Commander’s lower lip between her teeth and slowly pulls back, wanting to tempt her, to feel her need to get more intimate than just this. Her mouth reaches Lexa’s neck. As soon as she kisses the soft skin, Clarke hears a distinctive moan coming from the brunette and it makes her smile. 

There was no doubt that Lexa was aroused, getting even more turned on because Clarke was the one initiating this. She could feel the hands behind her back slowly moving up. The blonde eventually removes Lexa’s top and throws it on the ground somewhere in the tent. “Clarke.”

“Shhh.” Clarke whisper into her ear. Her hands were getting more and more adventurous. She reaches Lexa’s pants, unbuttoning them slowly. If the blonde’s goal is to drive her crazy, it is certainly working. 

Clarke pushes Lexa for her to lie on her back and she moves to a kneeling position, but keeping a distance between their bodies. She removes a stray of hair from her face and smiles at the Commander, her eyes appreciating the finely toned body beneath her. Every inch of her body is discovered by Clarke and there is no better compliment than this for Lexa. 

The brunette finally makes a move, taking off the blonde’s top and struggling a little bit with her bra. Clarke leans to kiss her a few minutes, then Lexa stops to admire the blonde’s perfect body. 

Clarke straddles her a few seconds after, eager for more contact. Lexa’s hands settle on her hips, then move lower to her inner thighs, slowly caressing them. Both of them were blushing, but were trying to get over their shyness. It had been a long time since the Commander had someone to share a bed with. 

They didn’t seem to have previous sexual intercourses, even if they had, because they were clumsily moving their hands, not sure if they were making things right or wrong. They are learning each other. Clarke is surprised to see the Commander in such a position and redness creeping to her cheeks. But what they know is that they desperately need the other’s body on theirs. 

Clarke pulls apart and looks at her lover. “I’ve never been with a girl before.” She admits reluctantly. 

Lexa only smiles back at her, lying on her back in the bed contemplating the magnificent body of the young sky woman. “There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of.” She tries to reassure her. “Do you wish to stop?”

Clarke shakes her head negatively. “Then tell me if anything bother you, okay?” The blonde nods. It was important for Lexa to make Clarke comfortable with her, before anything, because she had so much to share with her. The Commander sits down, with Clarke still straddling her.

They continue kissing again, not bothering about skipping breakfast. When things gets a little heated and out of hands, they stop.

The blonde is now calm and looking at the scars on Lexa’s body, wondering how she got the one on her shoulder or the one beneath her collarbone. The Commander has many scars, some of them because of injuries and others because of the grounder’s traditions. It reminds Clarke how unfamiliar with them she is. “Can I ask you something, Lexa?”

“Of course, anything.” She answers, caressing Clarke’s lower back. 

“Would you mind if we keep this between us?” She says, pointing herself then Lexa. “I mean, for now, because I don’t know how your people will react. I would like to wait before letting them know of our relation.”

“I would prefer it, actually, since I am Heda. Trikru people don’t share much about their personal life.”

“I don’t feel like sharing either. Especially with my mother.” Clarke sighs and explains. “I don’t think that she will agree with the nature of our relation. She seems to despise you.”

Lexa lets out a brief chuckle and grabs Clarke’s hand in her own. “She might despise me, but I think that she wants your happiness first.” 

The blonde rolls her eyes while Lexa kisses her nose, a grin on her lips. “She sure have some strange ways to show it.”

“Abby does things to keep you safe, yet she doesn’t know that you are not weak, Clarke.” She is interrupted by the sound of the blonde’s stomach screaming for food. “I think it is time we get out of this tent.”

“I can’t agree more with you.” The young leader says, putting her T-shirt back on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter done!
> 
> There is definitely some fluff in this chapter. And more.

After spending the day with her friends, Clarke fell asleep curled next to Raven. They had shared Monty’s infamous moonshine and she didn’t feel like walking back to Lexa’s tent in the middle of the night. The Commander definitely knew where she was, since the blonde had caught her gaze a few times and because one of her warrior – a very terrifying lady name Hani – had been watching her all evening. 

It’s still dark when she finally wakes up to the birds chirping annoyingly. She really enjoyed the nature and Earth at its most beautiful moments… but fucking birds. They had to ruin her sleep every morning, it seemed. She sighs and finds a body pressed against hers. She started to be familiar with this, waking up at someone’s sides, but she has not registered yet that it wasn’t the Commander. 

She was wrapped firmly in Raven’s arms. She felt good for the first few minutes, but she became uncomfortable with their position and finally got up, leaving the tent. 

Hani is outside the tent, sitting with two other grounders, around a fire. They’re awake and stare at her. The only thing Clarke does is nod, then slowly makes her way to Lexa’s tent. She found herself missing the brunette’s body against her own. 

The two warriors guarding the place salutes her with a polite smile as she enters the tent. She is still sleepy and desperately wants to have a few more hours of sleep. She sees Lexa, even in the darkness, lying on her back. Her chest is rising up and down at a slow rhythm and Clarke knows that she is probably sound asleep.

She tries to not make any noise that could wake the Commander, but, unfortunately, she does. Lexa jerks up in her bed, ready to attack whoever dared to come into her tent that late. Her expression only softens when she sees Clarke standing close to the bed. “Clarke.” She says with a low and husky voice. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

It almost amuses her to see Lexa yawn and stretch, because it’s not every day that someone is allowed to see the Commander of the twelve – now thirteen – clans being all cozy in the morning. “It’s okay.” The brunette says, letting her head rest on the pillow of furs. 

“I think I had too much to drink and fell asleep with Raven.” 

“I know that.” Of course she knew, because she was the one to send Hani to look after her. “Come into bed and get some sleep.”

She only hums in response and removes a few layers of clothes – winter was coming, yet she always slept in heavy fur blankets and curled against Lexa. She didn’t want to sweat too much. She opts to wear just her black T-shirt and boyshorts, then gets into bed. She finds sleep while listening to Lexa’s regular breath. 

The next morning, the brunette exits the tent after waking her up. Clarke knows that she is taking good care of her people and helping them for their travel back to Camp Jaha. The blonde knows that they’ll be leaving soon with grounders to rebuild what was broken because of the storm. She knows that they’ll also tell her mother about where they found her too, and Clarke has the feeling that her mother will not like this news very much. 

Clarke just didn’t expect that they would leave that same day. She wanted to spend more time and catch up with her friends, but they had to head back or their mission would have been pointless. 

She takes a walk in the beautiful village that is Polis in order to change her thoughts from her friend’s departure. They did not leave yet and Clarke would join them for their last meal in the grounder’s village. 

She is currently walking in what Lexa described as the market. It’s not what she expected, of course, but she is taken by surprise by how everything seems easier with the grounders – a thing she would have never imagined a year before. Children of all ages are running after the others and it puts a smile on Clarke’s lips to see their still intact innocence. She remembers how she was in her childhood, not bothering about if she would eat three times a day or if the Ark was dying. She would have never thought being capable of killing that many grounders – hell, an entire population. 

“Good morning, Clarke!” 

The blonde jumps in shock. When she turns, she faces a grinning Raven. “You scared the shit out of me, Raven!” 

The young mechanic laughs at her and pats her shoulders. Clarke can’t help but notice how her friend looks; happier than ever. Raven went through a lot since she came all the way down from space to Earth alone. She even had a rough past and the blonde doesn’t know how the tanned girl was managing everything so well – from what it looked like. After being cheated on, Clarke killed her boyfriend. Just with that, Clarke isn’t able to figure out why Raven is not trying to cut off her head. It is a miracle that Raven still wants to talk to her after everything Clarke had done to her. Murphy shot a bullet at her, which unfortunately hit her spine. She had to go through an entire surgery while awake and without any medications. Even if she lost the use of one of her legs, Raven says that she had been lucky to not lose her life. When Gustus accused her of trying to kill the Commander, Raven was tortured – nearly killed – by a thousand cuts. 

Even after everything she had been put through, Raven was still standing proud. Clarke can only think how coward it was of her to run away from Camp Jaha and live away from her people, even if she still needed them, all of that because she had made horrible choices in her life. She had no right to complain about what she needed to do, what she sacrificed to save her people. Raven went through way worse than her and if someone deserved happiness, it certainly was the young mechanic. 

“Did you enjoyed last night? I’m sorry that I passed out on you.” Clarke says, trying to brush off her thoughts about Raven’s hard and cruel life. 

“I was able to stay up a little longer than you. It was fine, I’m glad we could spend a little more time together.” She starts to walk and Clarke follows her, settling into a slow pace to not push too much Raven’s leg. “Though I have to say, I was a little bit sad when I woke up alone this morning.” The chuckle she lets out is a sign that she’s only teasing Clarke. “I couldn’t help but notice how close you are with the Commander, though…”

“What?” The blonde answers calmly, even if she clearly understood the innuendo. 

“Oh, come on Clarke, I saw you leaving her tent this morning.” The mechanic adds, grabbing Clarke’s arm, forcing her to stop walking. “I guessed that there was something going on between you two, but–”

“Raven.” Clarke cuts her off, the warning evident in her tone. “We can’t talk about this when there’s people around.”

“Wait, so it’s true?”

The young leader seems clearly uncomfortable to speak about her relationship with Lexa while the place was full of grounders. All of them could probably hear them out if they focused on what they were saying. Clarke knows that Lexa told her that the grounders were not really the open-relationship type of people, but she also knows that Lexa’s last love had died and was used against her. Costia was beheaded and Clarke doesn’t feel like she wants to have the same treatment. 

“Ok, fine, follow me.” She says, walking away from the grounders and getting closer to the woods, Raven close on her trail. When she judged that they were far enough, she stops and looks at the brunette. 

“So?” The mechanics says, impatient. “Tell me, Clarke.”

“We agreed not to talk about it, but I guess that I can make an exception this time.” She confirms. “We have a thing. I don’t know how to define it other than that, but… there’s definitely something.”

A smile spreads on Raven’s lips as she continues asking questions to the blonde. “Did she kiss you?” The next questions come even before Clarke can answer the other. “Or maybe you kissed her?”

“This is getting slightly awkward, Raven.” Clarke starts complaining, running a hand through her blonde locks. When she feels that she’s blushing, she turns her back to avoid the mechanic’s stare. 

But there’s nothing Clarke can do to stop Raven from wanting to know what happened between the two leaders. The blonde is slightly surprised when she feels two firm hands grabbing her shoulders and turning her body to face the brunette’s. “You did! And I’m betting my other leg that you did more than just kiss.”

Clarke shakes her head negatively, not willing to answer this question. “This is getting too far.” Raven wasn’t going to hear anything else from her. Clarke crosses her arms on her chest and glances at her friend. 

She sees the change in Raven’s body and Clarke understands that they’re no longer alone when the brunette slightly turns her head. “Commander.” She greets her with bared teeth. Everyone can figure out why Raven despises the leader of the grounders; she had been tortured several times by them. Once from Lexa’s hands too. 

“Good morning. I wish to speak privately with Clarke, if you don’t mind, Raven.” She says politely, her eyes wandering between the two sky persons. 

“I mind a little, yes.” The mechanic retorts, looking at the other brunette. 

Clarke, who knew things could escalate quickly with both of them, only glares at her friend and then rolls her eyes. “Raven, please.”

“Fine then.” She scowls, but finally backs off, returning to the village slowly. 

When Raven was out of sight, Lexa allows herself to sigh and get closer to Clarke. “I saw you sneak out of the village.”

Clarke, who feels like being grounded, puffs a laugh. “I was not sneaking out, I was walking around with a friend.” She tries to explain. 

“The woods are not safe for those who don’t know them.” Lexa looks at her with a stoic face.

“I have been living alone in this said woods for months, Lexa. I can handle myself very well.” She feels the need to add. 

“I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” The Commander finally admits, looking around. 

“Or making sure I wasn’t leaving?” Clarke softly asks. This was nothing near a reproach, it was just a simple question.

She sees the hesitation in Lexa’s eyes. “Maybe.” She sighs and crosses her arms on her chest. “I have been busy lately and I know your friends are about to leave Polis for Camp Jaha. I thought that you could have considered going back with them.”

Clarke’s hands find their way to Lexa’s. “You thought that I would leave without telling you?” That she is upset about. She knows and understands why Lexa have trust issues, but she probably hoped too much about that. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” The Commander tries to reassure her. “I trust you Clarke, I just… can’t get you out of my head lately.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Lexa. I told you to not be afraid.”

“Last time I loved someone that much, it didn’t end well and you know it.” She says and Clarke clearly remembers the time, after Finn’s death, when Lexa told her about Costia. About how she got captured by the Ice Nation, how they tortured her for days only to send her head to Lexa after they cut her head off her shoulders. 

Though, this time, the only information that Clarke had registered was that Lexa explicitly told her that she loves her. 

“Lexa.” She raises a hand to the Commander’s cheek to caress it softly. The brunette is clearly surprised by the action. “You just said that you love me.”

It takes a moment to realise this, to assimilate the information, but when she does, a small smile appears on Lexa’s lips. “I believe this is true.” She leans to be closer to the blonde. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Clarke lets out an amused sigh and shakes her head. “No, Lexa. I just think that this is a bit… surprising. We spend a lot of time together lately and I never thought you would be the one to declare your feelings first.”  
“I wouldn’t have said that if I didn’t mean it, Clarke.” 

“I know that.” She says, then lean to push her lips against Lexa’s. They press their bodies against the other and quickly lose themselves into the kiss. 

Clarke’s heart skips a beat when she feels herself being pushed backwards until she hits a tree. They keep kissing until they get out of breath, then start again, every kiss more passionate than the last. 

The blonde can feel the heat between her legs and it is certainly due because of Lexa. A moan escapes the Commander’s lips when Clarke gently nips at her bottom lip. Things are certainly getting out of hand and neither of them wants to stop. 

Clarke changes their position for Lexa’s back to be against the tree, trapped between it and the blonde’s body. Not that she would ever mind. Lexa’s hands were roaming on her body and all she could do was return the ministration to the brunette, growing impatient at every minute. 

When Lexa tried to switch position for Clarke to be pushed against the tree, her actions were stopped. “Not that fast, Lexa.” She murmurs against the brunette’s ear. “You’re not moving.” Her mouth moves to the Commander’s neck to leave open-mouthed kisses on her warm skin. 

When she finally leaves her neck alone, Lexa sees the blue eyes wandering on her body. She bites her lower lip in anticipation from more touches coming from Clarke, but she would not be the one to push her to do anything she didn’t want. 

“Is it bad that I want to feel you right now?” Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly; she wants Clarke to touch her and she is getting only more and more desperate, especially with the way the blonde was talking to her. 

After swallowing, Lexa opens her eyes again. “I wouldn’t mind that, Clarke.” She says, out of breath. She sees the young Sky leader blush, but they resume their kissing a few seconds after. 

Next thing she knows, Clarke’s hands are working to unbuckle her belt. They are not going fast enough, according to Lexa, but she manages to finally undo it. The blonde’s intentions are very clear, yet she seems to convince herself from taking her time, touching her hips, then her back and lower belly. Every touch seems to drive Lexa crazy. 

“Clarke.” She lets out, almost whining and pleading for more. 

Then, finally, a hand slips inside Lexa’s pants, under her undergarments. Clarke finds how aroused the Commander already is and her smile gets bigger. She meets green eyes as she starts rubbing soft circles. Lexa lets out a muffled moan, breathing faster, closing her eyes. 

She moans Clarke’s name when the blonde pushes a finger inside her. It had been a long time since she allowed someone to take her, because intimacy was not a privilege that she allowed herself to have after Costia’s death. A pair of lips kisses Lexa’s jaw line, then move back to her neck. Clarke sucks, kisses and nips at the tender skin of her pulse point. “Don’t stop, Clarke.” She begs, as the other girl starts working again on her bundle of nerves. 

Clarke was proud of herself, because she had the Commander putty in her hands. She knows that stopping right there would be torture for Lexa, so she increases the pace of her thrusts, curving her fingers and hitting that one spot that makes Lexa’s breath hitch with every thrust. Her thumb is rubbing her erected clit and Lexa feels very good.

Another moan escapes her lips and then Clarke kisses her, obligating her to be quieter. Then, Lexa tries to unbuckle the blonde’s belt, but Clarke denies this. 

“Relax, Lexa… I just want to pleasure you.” Clarke smiles, watching the grounder’s closed eyes and open mouth. 

The next thrust, Clarke pushes a second finger into her. Lexa jerks her hips, knowing that she would not hold herself for too long. 

When knows she is about to come, Lexa takes Clarke’s arm, trying to intimate the blonde to stop working on her sensitive clit. But Clarke continues until the Commander’s walls are clenching around her fingers, then slowly stops moving. Lexa’s whole body is shaking from the amazing orgasm she just had. 

Clarke, obviously happy about pleasuring Lexa, smiles at her and kisses her lips. It takes a few minutes for the brunette to manage to say something coherent. “You have a very talented hand.”

The blonde chuckles and nods. “I know…” She feels a hand caressing her thighs. “Even though I would like to continue this, I don’t want to miss my friend’s departure.” 

“My generals will be worried about my lack of presence.” Lexa says, buckling her belt with a smirk. “Do you wish to have the favor returned tonight?”

“Oh, I expect it very much, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me about it ;)


End file.
